Splinters of Time
by Foreteller of Three
Summary: Twelve people who are not of Ooo that have memories exceeding the old world and knowledge that is nearly equal to gods living within Ooo. Does that sound like a good combination to you? Nevertheless for as long as they live, their actions will alter the very legend of Ooo...
1. Prologue

_The story that you are about to read is a series of mini-stories that tell out the events that are added or altered thanks to the existence of twelve people that were once one. Th__is chapter shall describe how they came to be._

* * *

Within a tree house upon grassland filled with thriving plant life, a cubical little robot with initials upon it sides that says BMO 'slept' with its front facing the fireplace of the tree house. It belonged, or at least is a friend to a boy and a dog who were 'sheriffs' of the whole land that was called Ooo.

However, the land itself was strange as it filled with no humans. Just mutants that were born from the radiation from a war initiated by the humans as the war itself drove them to extinction. The land itself was no different than the world before it as its civilizations grew in separate kingdoms that had good relations with one another…for the most part; although they were rather strange when compared to the world before it.

Strange, well stranger, events were happening within it as twelve people roamed: Changing it with their influence, their knowledge, and their lives. BMO though, may know of these individuals if someone could just unlock a little secret that the little robot has within even it wasn't aware of it.

As BMO slept however, it began to buzz and buzz until a beam of light came from BMO's 'face' that projected a grown human man with several bite marks on him and a scar across his right eye. The holographic human hacked into his right arm.

He looked onto the little robot which still remained motionless with a saddened look and spoke with a slightly raspy voice.

"This is to be my final log, the war is lost and humanity might as well follow along with it. I do wonder how life will be when the fallout settles. I know I won't be alive to see it but I will, in a way," He pulled out an apple that had glowing etchings upon it and he pointed at it with his left index finger and explained about it, "Just one bite of this fruit should give me that chance for it shall split me into many people. Each individual being a part of who I was and what I believed in," He coughed again but more sickly into his arm.

"However, whoever should hear this; be warned. For eating this fruit may have catastrophic consequences. World, you best be wary around my heirs. Good-bye little BMO, the child I never had." He smiled when he said this and brought his hand that was free from the fruit to the screen while bringing the fruit to his mouth. When he took a bite of the fruit, the screen was shut off.

* * *

'Be prepared for the world after little B,' the man thought to himself as the robot before him was shut down while his teeth sank into the fruit. The juices of the fruit flowed down his throat, its taste of pure sweetness rivaling chocolate and honey. However when he swallowed the chunk of the fruit, he began to clutch his chest in extreme pain. His breathing becoming heavy and forced

The world around him began to blur and shift as voices in his head whispered to him, 'Don't be afraid of what is to become of you but be glad to know that we will be forever grateful of you for caring us. Farewell carrier.'

Despite this, he convulsed as the juices of the fruit flowed through him until finally. The world around him became black.


	2. Meeting The Maniac Brainiac Part 1

_I'm back with another chapter for this story. This first mini-story will be about one part of the _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Maniac Brainiac**

This mini-story that you're about to read is about an investigation that Finn and Jake are conducting, with the authorization and good will of Princes Bubblegum, about a maniac that takes little bits and pieces of the citizens of the candy kingdom while killing poultry, giving out terrifying screams, and stealing the citizen's every bits of cheese. The duo has found the location of the maniac with the help of some clues from witnesses of the maniac. However, they've been captured by him thanks to some of his home security and are now at his very mercy…

* * *

_Chomp_, a piece of cheese is now missing

_Smack, smack; it's now being chewed_

_Scribble, scribble _went a pencil on a piece of paper

_Smack, smack, _the cheese is still being chewed

_Gulp, _down to the belly is the where the cheese is now heading.

"Hm, _*chomp, smack, smack*_ now thiis is vherry intherestink *gulp* the yellow pooch's ear twitching so that means its breathing." A voice with a sense of a sugar rush mixed with an adrenaline rush spoke.

Scrape, scrape went the scalpel.

"That means Vis can get a freshy sample of it. The freshier a sample from the pooch is, the more Vis can learn of the fat pooch." _Scrape, scrape…shik, shik, shik, screk _"YAAAAAHH!" The yellow dog screamed, startling 'Vis.'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa aaah!" Vis screamed as he looked at the piece of skin from the dog and then to the dog and back again until his scream gradually died down and gave out an extra 'Ah' to it. He gave the yellow dog a look that was a mix of surprise and unsurprised and spoke, "Vis had feeling that you breathe still, he just didn't expect you to be feely about the scalpel."

The yellow dog looked at Vis with wide eyes, however, his eyes went back to their normal size and the dog said to Vis in an outraged tone, "WHAT THE HECK MAN!" He looked at the chain wrapped around his hind paws and looked back at Vis "WHATS WITH THIS CHAIN?!" The dog attempted to break free of his chain but received a nasty shock instead. Vis tsked at this, "Little poochie could use some sleep-sleep, wouldn't he like that?" The dog's left eye twitched and he belligerently said to Vis, "Buddy, you better let me out of this chain or I'll-"

_HISSSSSSSS_

The dog moaned woozily and slumped into a still, upside-down form. Vis smiled a very toothy smile as he held a spray can that had a wide piece of tape that had black sharpie markings as it read, 'KO! Spray'

"Vis knew that it was a good idea to make knock-out spray and best of all," He said amusingly and took a deep whiff of the spray's small cloud and shuddered delightfully, "It smells like fresh cheese. Oh does Vis love cheese,"

He straightened himself, put the piece of skin tissue in between two small glass panels and stashed it in a freezer, and walked out of the room of which the dog was in. "Now Vis must see to the other subject. By now, he must be awake and is most likely trying to escape," A scream of terror was faintly heard through the metallic walls, causing Vis to smile in amusement, "When Vis says 'escape,' he means exercise the security. Those drones can use it,"

Vis continued to walk toward the room right across the room that the yellow pooch was in and entered it to see the other subject, a human to be in fact, struggling to be released from two giant floating robots.

"So how'd your exercise go out?" Vis asked, the boy responded, "It sucked. Now, LET. ME. GO!" "Not you kid, the robots." Vis corrected the human as the robots gave Vis a series of beeps and boops to which Vis gave out a satisfactory grin, "That's very good my children; now drop the kid and help yourselves to some nice electric-oil."

The robots bowed to their master in respect, dropped the bear-hat wearing kid to the floor, and left the room. The child attempted to get up but was soon entangled by electrical appendages. He yelled in pain as currents of electricity swam through his systems.

Vis however, after visually studying the boy's features and personality through body language, felt that something was…familiar about the boy and knelt down to the boy's eye level. He rubbed his own chin, which was covered by small strands of yellow-white electricity, in deep thought.

Thoughts went through Vis' head such as why they invade his home without his invitation for some coffee and cheese and what do they hope to gain from invading his humble home of technology far advanced than that of the surrounding inhabitants of Ooo.

But one question burned deeply within his mind: had he seen the boy before?

"Vis is rather curious about you; have he and you met before?" The boy didn't answer thanks to the electrical chains around his body shocking him constantly. "No matter, you don't wish to talk; Vis can check your mind to see if we've met or not."

When Vis said this, the chains around the boy dissipated and the boy attempted to rise albeit weakly. Vis, with a crack of his eight fingers, lunged at the boy and dug them in the boy's forehead. Abundant amounts of memories rushed through Vis' mind and he picked his way through the heavy flow of memories as his cracked mind began to crackle even more so underneath the flow.

He shifted through the variety of scenes of the kid's past from the time he stopped a zombie outbreak to another where he was found by the yellow dog's parents until he began to dig deeper and went through the child's genetic history. The struggles his ancestors went through after a war of nuclear proportions started, manifested, and ended until only a few words were whispered in a dying breath to Vis, "Promise…me that you'll… that you'll watch over… my… fam…ily."

* * *

_Another chapter done and dealt with :)_

_It would be nice if you readers left a review with anything on your mind about this story. Also I do have to tell you that the story could continue this mini story of the whole story or see another mini-story go out with another foreigner of Ooo; each of which shall be listed below_

_The Raging Oath Keeper_

_The Lazy Huntsman_

_The Merciful Assassin_

_The Shifty Speaker_

_The Sleepy Guardian_

_The Cautious Dealer_

_The Slow Strongman_

_The Cold Advisor_

_The Sluggish Genius_

_Life's Messiah_

_Death's Fear_

_Until the next chapter; Foreteller_


	3. Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Part 2

_Here is another chap for this story._

_Now some of you guys may have some questions, well just leave them in a review and I'll do what I can to answer them without spoiling the story._

_Happy reading :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Part 2**

_Vis' POV_

Vis released the boy's head with a gasp. Vis held his head in a brief fit of agony. He looked at the boy (who shook on the floor) with a thoughtful look and thought to himself, 'So, this boy is a future descendent of...

...

...

...

...

Who was that man again?'

Vis looked at the boy again who was now in a still pose on the ground thanks to the mind overload that Vis had given him. So many thoughts ran through the crazy man's head as each one filled with the possibilities and impossibilities that whoever the man was, is an ancestor of the boy.

Yet the boy could just look like the man and not be a relative of him but then again Vis had seen the boy's genetic history, however, his ability to see the memories of a person have been getting rusty and that it could be a possibility that he-

Vis slapped himself and whispered to himself, "Vis you best stop thinking too hard, you don't need to bring painful times okay Vis?"

Vis looked at the boy once more and thought, 'It doesn't matter, the boy and his dog will go through some of Vis' experiments for a new experiment that Vis has just come up with.'

Yet a thought occurred to him that if something different from the procedure happens. Vis would be very interested in the two.

Yeesss that would be very interesting.

Now, what would be a good challenge for the two?

* * *

_1 hour later_

Vis hummed cheerily as he put on some high-tech collars around the pooch's and the boy's neck.

"There, you two youngsters should be ready for your toys. Hee-hee. Now why won't you two just lay around while Vis sets up your toys? Heh-hee-hee-hee Enjoy your night-night. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HEE-HEE-HO-HO-HO-HO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ACK!"

Vis coughed for a few moments and took in a deep breath to calm himself, "Vis is very hungry now; all of this planning is making Vis hungry…for more cheese that is. And coffee; can't have cheese without coffee otherwise what is the point of having some cheese?!"

_20 minutes later_

As the boy and the dog lay there unconscious upon the metallic floor, roars and screeches of unearthly properties were heard in the distance. But one noise was even more so as it bawked.

BAWK!

BAWK!

BAAAWK!

The dog woke with a start. He looked around in shock while checking for any cuts on himself until he felt the collar around his neck. The dog attempted to get it off by making his neck size bigger. This backfired when he received an excruciating shock instead of breaking the collar.

The yells of the dog woke the boy up with a start. "JAKE! WATCH OUT!" he looked around with wide eyes and panic. "Finn!" Jake grabbed the boy and shook him to calm him down.

The boy was hyperventilating from when Vis sunk his fingers into his forehead. "Come on Finn, snap out of it!" Jake continued to shake the boy in order for him to calm down while repeatedly telling him to snap out of it.

That was until a new voice was heard after some static filled the air, causing Jake to pause in pacifying his buddy. It chuckled with amusement and an over-dose of caffeine. "Vis has seen that you woke up. That is excellent for now you two must survive some of Vis' past projects. Don't worry about your friend pooch. It is like you said, he'll snap out of it, eventually,"

A crazed cackle followed the announcement until the owner of the voice coughed and cleared his throat, "Now Vis has to set some limits on what you can and can't do to his projects such not harming them, save for the last one. Each one of five encounters with the projects will need that you are to outrun or to outsmart them without the use of your special abilities. Although Vis has toyed with the thought of extinguishing the last project himself...but let's just say that Vis hasn't gotten the time to do so,"

He paused for a few moments before he dramatically yelled out "TEN DOORS CLOSE BY THEMSELVES WHEN YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE LEADER, ONE BY ONE!"

Jake gave the source of the voice a questioning look, "Don't you give Vis that look pooch. Be happy that he didn't take off more than just a piece of skin tissue from you. Now happy running!"

As soon as the voice of the madman disappeared, a bitter and stuffy smell filled the dog's nostrils. He scrunged up his nose in disgust as the smell grew stronger while his ears twitched at the sound of metal tips tapping against the metallic walls, floor, and ceiling by the thousands. He looked at where the taps were coming from and his widen when he saw the shadow of thousands of eight legged creatures with tails.

Whatever they were, Jake wasn't going to stick around to find out. He grabbed the still hyperventilating boy, put him over his shoulder, and ran into the opposite direction of the scent.

As Jake ran, Finn swayed giving himself some nausea. Never-the-less, the boy had seen the creatures pursuing them and what he saw was horrifying.

Thousands upon thousands of giant robotic spiders crawled after them on the metallic floor, walls, and ceiling with their seemingly hungry pincer mouths ready to tear them apart. Their carapaces were adorned with rustic spikes that had grimy skulls impaled upon them as they rested on the top of their abdomens and their tails were scorpion like in appearance

What was truly the worst part of these things was the very fact that they were gaining on them!

Jake began to run out of breath thanks to his constant usage his stretchy powers to get to places over his natural ability to walk and run. This and the other fact that every corner that he would turn would look all alike was very bad. Cold, gray, and metallic all over yet whatever it was that Finn was seeing and freaking out over gave Jake a bit of a respite just as long as he doesn't

"WHHOOAAAAH!"

Trip..

The human was thrown ahead of him by a hair's length while Jake himself fell face first on to the metallic cold floor.

Finn on the other hand just sat there in front of his friend dazed and saw the world around him shift and blur as the mecha spiders swarmed Jake and despite the screams that followed, Finn smiled a toothy smile that spoke crazy. Images of the most outrageous proportions (by Ooo standards) flashed before the boy's eyes; describing these images would be much too much to describe. So leave it to yourself to imagine what they look like.

Least did the human knew, one of the mecha spiders approached him, fangs dripping with artificial venom with the thought of a meal for one.

Finn began to laugh in a fashion similar to the man who trapped him and Jake, still oblivious to the mecha spider until he felt a small sharp nip on his left hand.

He yelped out at the pain and when he did, the images disappeared and the world ceased to shift and blur. He coughed from the shock and suddenly remembered the giant robotic spiders.

He looked at his left arm, expecting one of the spiders gnawing away at his arm.

Instead he found...a small robotic four-legged spider?

Finn looked at the robot, dumbstruck. The little thing had a blue tone to its back, snake-like head, and claw feet and couldn't be any bigger than Jake's eye. Its tail swished side to side, its head tilted to the side in curiosity and its glowing red eyes gleaming contemplation.

It gave out a mix of a squeak and a hiss to tell the boy that it was just as confused as the boy. It continued to make these noises as if to communicate with the human.

Finn raised his right fist to crush the spider, these things are dangerous. The little spider mech responded to this action by arching its tail that already had a ball of energy aimed right at the boy's eyes. Finn soon lowered his fist after he looking further into its eyes and saw what he thought was fear and betrayal in the spider.

The boy couldn't kill the little creature; it didn't even try to kill him. "You're trying to tell something?" He asked it.

It nodded and continued to hiss/squeak at him, telling him something. "So what you're telling me that you cured the sickness in my hea-"

"GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" Jake yelled out at the top of his lungs, effectively attracting Finn and the spider's attention. Finn has put the spider on his right shoulder and ran up to Jake.

"Jake, Jake it's okay, these robots are alright." Finn assured the dog as he, as gently as he could, sweep the creatures off of his friend. The spiders were, for a moment, a lot more aggressive than the lone blue one that sat on Finn's shoulder as they attempted to nip at him or shoot some energy balls at his face; they weren't going to lose their meal.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Vis sat in his observation room sipping on a mug of coffee that had a small cube of cheese floating in it as he looked at the monitor screen with piqued interest. Normally, he would be giving the subject a nasty shock for crushing one of the colony spiders but the boy had done the unusual; he listened to it.

Now, as the boy did the best as he could to ignore the pain that the rest of the spiders inflicted upon him while he brushed them off of his dog friend, Vis continued to sip his cheese in coffee. He was expecting a different visitor who should be coming in right about...now.

A door whooshed opened behind the maniac, he ignored it as he casually said, "Metallo, how is your speed? Still slower than the oldest snail with the heaviest shell I heard?" A hiss of steam came into the as a slow, droning voice followed, "Good to see you again Twitch. Now, who are the victims of your games this time?"

A hmph was Metallo's response, he knew that Vis didn't liked to be called that. "Vis'll have you know that these 'games' are tests of the m-"

"I get the picture now tell me, who are the unfortunate souls?" Metallo interrupted as he slowly asked. "Alright-alright-alright-alright-right-right-eight-right-right-eight-eight-eight-right, Vis will tell, Vis will tell ya who are they," Vis interrupted Metallo with rapid words. He reached for the monitor screen and pulled it right to hulking, hunchback metal man's face.

Steam once again blew out the ports on his back as shock went through Metallo's system. "Finn? Jake?" He questioned, "How did they-" "Get in? Simple; they trespassed into Vis' domicile and as a punishment; they'll be a part of this experiment that he just came up with,"

"And what are you trying to prove in this game of yours?" Metallo droned with one raised eye, Vis smiled a toothy smile as he chuckled wickedly, "You shall find out Metallo, you shall find out."

Roars emitted from the monitor screen catching Vis and Metallo's attention as the former became giddy like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Mr. Cuddles?" Metallo questioned as Vis practically jumped in his seat over-flowing with energy (Literally in that matter) as he yelled out, "IT'S MR. CUDDLES!"

Metallo looked at Vis with one raised eye, the smoke coming out of the ports on his back lessened as he crossed his arms in a semi-friendly matter. "Shall I set up the popcorn?"

Vis looked at the monitor screen fiddling his fingers while bouncing his right knee in excitement seemingly oblivious to the metal man's question. "I'm just going to take that as a yes then." The metal man walked out of the room into a different door way that would lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

_RAAAAAAAWRR!_

Roared a huge bio-mechanical dinosaur before it tried to snap up the boy and the dog for lunch. The robo-spiders had left the duo after the blue one had cleared up the misunderstandings between its people and the duo and also because of the huge bio-raptor tore out a chunk of the wall to get to the duo, scaring them away.

Finn managed to land a punch on the raptor mech's face after it had snapped at him again. This call of action rewarded him with a shock from the collar around his neck. The dino took this moment to smack the boy into a metallic wall with its tail. Jake immediately ducked as Finn flew over him.

He winced when Finn crashed and mouthed the word, "Sorry." Two rumbling booms turned Jake's attention to face two glowing menacing eyes that spoke hunger... and playfulness?

The static returned into the air as the madman's voice echoed through the maze, "Mr. Cuddles! Oh, Vis hopes that you are enjoying your new toys!?" Vis chuckled through the speakers, the raptor sat on its hind legs to listen to the madman. "Be careful with your toys for Vis wants to study them when you're done," He cooed at the raptor that wagged its tail with content.

This was getting strange for Jake as he tip toed to Finn's area, got him up and put a finger to his lips in order to tell him to be quiet. Finn nodded quietly. Not a minute longer is he going to see the robo raptor act like a dog to that maniac's voice. They soon began tip toe away in the opposite direction of the robo raptor

Vis continually cooed at the robo raptor and even added in baby talk as the raptor soon panted with its tongue out.

The duo, on the other hand, continuously tip toed in silence until a disgusted sigh and a punch was heard over the intercom as a new, droning voice came over the intercom, "Mr. Cuddles, your toys are leaving."

That voice...

"Metal man?" Finn said in disbelief as the raptor soon turned its head and roared in rage. The raptor soon ran to them jaws wide open and dripping with silver saliva.

Until a swarm of the robo-spiders began to crawl all over the raptor's body, causing it to roar in annoyance as it nipped and clawed at the spiders in an attempt to get them off of it.

As this happened, many of the spiders that had black shells crawled all over Finn and Jake causing panic within them as they soon saw nothing but crawling darkness and heard nothing but the metallic floor giving out from underneath them both.

* * *

Within the observation room, Metallo looked at the screen with a piqued (?) face.

Vis on the other hand was on the floor with the mark of a three fingered fist upon his right cheek.

Metallo smiled (?) as he looked at his right fist clenching and unclenching from the shock of contact with Vis' being. He could still knock out a person with one punch to the face.

"You really must take things about science as it is; as science, not some little boy's building set." Vis murmured about gum causing Metallo to roll his optics wryly, "Very typical of you, still gnawing on that bone."

A beep brought his attention to the console as it emitted a red light. A twinge of curiosity built up in him, "Now what is that suppose to stand for?" as if to answer his question, a electronic voice said to him, "The Wolves of the Clock are returning to this time period Vis, you shall point out where they shall appear."

'Wolves? You must have been busy Vis,' Metallo thought as he began to ponder to himself, just where could he put them in the maze?

* * *

_After two months of tweaking, another chapter has been published for you guys to read and enjoy, __I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it isn't up to your standards though._

_Now if you would be so kind to leave a review and/or fav or follow this story that would be mathematical :)_


	4. Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Part 3

_Guess what, I'm not dead yet! :D_

_Here's the next part of Meeting the Maniac Brianiac. Let's find out what happens next then_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Part 3**

"As you mighty fine folks can see here. We are in the glass and mirror section of the maze made by your mighty kind host, oooooooooooooooooll Vis-o himself!" A small, one-eyed, box-shaped, floating robot announced with its extremely cheery southern voice as the worn and torn cowboy hat on its head bounced with every word.

It wasn't lying since nothing but walls of mirrors and glass were seen as far as the eye could see. It's kind of like those houses of mirrors at one of those carnevils that children would beg their parents to take them to; Minus the wooden frames, floor and ceiling…plus exit.

Just one problem with the robot; nobody was around to hear what it had to say. Yet the robot still went on as if the people were really there.

"Now this section may be all nice and purty looking but careful when looking as the mirror parts," It continued on before stopping in its tracks, oblivious to a growing mound of dirt and metal that formed right beneath it.

"'Cause you'll be seeing things, or people, of your most desire!" The robot threw its stick-like arms in the air when it said the last word. The mound got bigger and was beginning to emit small wisps of smoke.

"That or a completely different you!" The robot turned around to face its non-existing audience with wide arms. The mound was very big now and was trembling.

"The reflections will be and act so realistic, that you'll-,"

_thbbt_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_

"Fol..low…it tiiill deaaaaaath…." Were the final words of the robot as it said them in a low, droning voice before deactivation. The explosion sent the robot through several walls and took several heavy thuds across the floor, giving it no chance of reactivation ever again.

At the epicenter of the explosion however, there lay a boy with blue shorts, and shirt, black shoes with the socks rolled down, a green backpack, and a white hat with the ears of a bear and a round yellow, chubby dog with big round eyes.

As well as many snake-headed, four limbed, tailed, mecha-spiders sprawled all around and on the two.

The boy lifted his head up to look at the dog who in turn done the same. A smell was evident in the air as the boy said, "You just had to let it rip?" The dog simply chuckled sheepishly before he slumped onto the metallic floor.

* * *

"Vis you're alright," Spoke a slow, droning voice as sight began to return to the small electric man on the floor.

"Oii, what…happened?" Vis slowly sat up rubbing his right cheek, "Vis feels like he's lost a fight with The Farm," Metallo made a small and brief smirk about the comment considering the fact that he himself had given the electric man a wallop.

"Weelll, I guess I could tell you that I-" He rubbed his chin in thought on how to explain that he struck him, until Vis' eyes widened in realization and blurted out, "Mr. Cuddles! Is he okay?!"

Steam came out of the ports on Metallo's back in annoyance as he droned with gritting teeth though his face ever remaining neutral, "Yes, Mr. Cuddles is okay. He just got distracted by the Arachdroids you made,"

Vis gave out a whistling sigh of relief and slumped back onto the floor, chuckling all the while. "Thank the Queen that he lives, you wouldn't believe what would Vis become if Mr. Cuddles wasn't alive anymore,"

The steams coming out of the ports on Metallo's back went from full emission to wisps of smoke. How could he have forgotten the bond between Vis and his robotic dinosaur?

"Well, good thing he's alive then hm?" Metallo spoke with a slight air of uneasiness. "But Vis must ask; where are the boy and his pooch in the maze now?"

"They should be in the glass and mirror section of it by now," Vis gave the metal man a confused look causing him to sigh in annoyance and explain, "While you were out, I received a deactivation report from one of those tour-guide drones you made for and stationed in that section I mentioned."

Vis closed his eyes and pulled his head back in realization as he made an oohh sound. Soon the electric man smiled a Cheshire smile while giggling on his back; after all, wouldn't you if you knew something you like was going happen?

* * *

"What do you make this Jake?" Finn asked his brother, Jake The Dog who only responded with an unknowing shrug of his shoulders.

Behind them, six of the many robo spiders were slowly getting up. One red spider was waving one of its metal leg tips in front of its face to ward off a smell as its tail was steaming with smoke. It looked at the yellow dog with a dirty glare.

One of the other spiders, which had a blue carapace, soon crawled up Finn's hand and onto his shoulder. It looked around the hallway of glass and mirrors with its glowing eyes until it spotted the broken wall.

Its eyes widened in delight and pointed toward the hole; it lost a pal or two in these parts of the maze and he wasn't going to let these two get lost.

With a hiss-squeak, it pointed again at the broken wall. However unbeknownst to the blue robo-spider; Finn and Jake have taken a glance at one of the walls of mirror.

What Jake had seen was Lady Rainicorn making a come here motion with her hoof making a flirty wink as she wandered away from him and further into the maze, prompting him to follow.

Finn, on the other saw Princess Bubblegum herself. She beckoned him with a wave of her hand as she wandered further into the maze. All she said to the boy was this, "I have something to show you Finn, follow me." Without even a thought of hesitation, Finn followed.

The blue spider saw what was going to happen as it felt the boy's momentum change in its course from the hole in the wall to the inner parts of the maze.

With startled knowledge the spider signaled its brethren to stop the duo from wandering into the maze and into their deaths.

The red spider obeying the commands of its blue friend, as well as for a need for pay back at Jake for the explosion, sent small darts of fire at the dog's eyes. The black shelled spider soon dug several trenches its size to trip Jake while the brown shelled spider assisted the red one in its target practice.

As for Finn, the green spider wove in and out between Finn's legs as the white one soon made a trail of ice for the human to step and slip on. The blue one all the while simply bit the boy's ear to snap him out of the hallucination.

Yet no matter what the spiders did, the boy and the dog just continued forward oblivious to the dangers they'll encounter within the maze.

* * *

"Well Vis, they'll have a pleasant surprise within the mirror and glass as soon as they snap out of it," Metallo droned with a brief chuckle as he began to reach into a compartment that formed from his left forearm. He pulled out a card that had numbers on it.

Vis meanwhile was just coming out of the kitchen area of the room with a bowl of coal in one arm and a bowl of batteries in the other. "Oooh, Vis likes where this is leading to, he cannot wait for the surprise that'll happen soon. But he does wonder what they'll see," the small, electric man smiled another Cheshire smile in excitement.

Metallo just kept his face neutral as he contemplated his next move. "Well Vis as much of a nice host you are, I should be going now,"

"Aaaaww come on Metallo, don't you want to see what will happen to the duo?" Vis immediately dropped the bowls to put his hands in a pleading position.

"Wish I could but I…just remembered something that I had to do for the Candy Kingdom," this news has cause Vis to lose the static-y electric hair as sadness became evident upon his face.

"Y-y-yeah, it is probably important not to forget," Vis soon slump his shoulders. Metallo, feeling piteous, gave a pat upon the electric man's back, "Hey, I'll visit again when I can but you can still visit the reunion at these co-ordinance, will see you then,"

Without another word, Metallo gave Vis the numbered card and walked out of the room. Leaving the electric man to his lonesome once again.

Vis simply sighed as he looked at the card, "He guess he'll be there, if Vis doesn't lose his grip on reality after this experiment is over. He doesn't like to be alone, especially if he cannot be with others."

* * *

_Well shorter than I thought it would be but this is all I could come up with ^.^'_

_Now the final part of this mini-story will be up next…eventually_

_So as before please leave a review, which are welcome _


	5. Meeting The Maniac Brainiac Part 4

_Now here is the final part of Meeting the Maniac Brainiac._

_But before we read on with this story, I would like to thank you readers for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It means a lot _

_Let us see if Finn and and Jake will finally escape the lair of Vis and what shall become of him._

* * *

**Chapter 4 Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Finale**

"Fiiiiinn. Come here Finn. I have something to show youuu." The voice of Princess Bubblegum was hypnotic to the boy who continued to follow it with a smiling, blushing face. With Jake on the other hand, he was chuckling goofily alongside his apparition of Lady Rainicorn who gave him a seductive wink and smile.

Behind them, the robotic spiders that did everything they could to stop the duo from entering the maze (But failed miserably) were extremely exhausted, their battered carapaces, the leaks of oil from some of their joints, and their heavy panting would really tell you that.

As the boy and the dog continued forward following the reflections of their desires, the spiders just gave their surroundings of mirror and glass sour and uncertain stares. For a brief moment that was since they shot streams of web at the duo to reel them on to their backs and shoulders as they kept their eyes shut.

After all, if you're going to be lost in a maze and not see your way through it; might as well stay in a group and hitch a ride to sleep in.

After Glob and the Stars knows how long, time seemed to be in a standstill and a long one at that since the spiders grew tired of the flirty remarks of the dog to his apparition and the stuttering words of the boy to his. The red spider soon hiss-squeaked its annoyance and offered a solution to its annoyance which involves the energy from its tail and the bite of its fangs to its fellows.

They reacted variously to the red one's proposition; the blue one gave a disproving look, the white one just rolled its eyes, the black one didn't hear a word as it clung onto the fur of the yellow dog with fear, the brown was simply going through the contents of Finn's backpack, and the green one chuckled in its species' way as it used its claws to make a blanket out of Jake's fur.

It inquired a bit more to its fellow spiders but after seeing that it wasn't going to get support, the red spider huffed in disappointment and clung itself into the fur of Jake the Dog.

* * *

Vis, who was now alone due to the leave of Metallo, was now pacing back and forth from the control console and the window over-looking the vast maze he's built. He knew that his time-traveling wolves would soon replace the fourth trial of the boy and his pooch's trek through his maze but a gnawing feeling of uncertainty filled the electric man.

First of all, there was the matter of the invitation to the reunion; what brand of drinks should he bring? Zapberry? Chilly Cherry? Apple Cider? Scorching Strawberry? Root Beer? Cheesy Cherry is a definite, even if the others should refuse it, more for Vis anyway.

Then there was how Metallo acted toward his leave. What did he do to his experiment that made him so anxious to leave earlier without a game of card wars? He'd never leave without asking for a game even if the candy kingdom goes through another zombie apocalypse, which is something he doesn't want to go through again (Although Vis would like to ask about it some other time)

Vis held his chin in deep thinking with suspicion sprinkled in. All he did was think, and think, and think…

_Grrrrrwl_

"Whoa, all this thinking is making Vis hungry. He should check the fridge if he could make himself some quesadillas!"

* * *

At the maze, the spiders grew wearier and wearier of the love-struck aura from the duo. In fact, the brown shelled spider must've thrown up into the backpack of the human for the third time by now.

The white one called out to the blue spider asking when will the duo that they are riding die out in the maze already. The blue one just gave a series of hiss-squeaks that said, 'Judging from how well fed they are, two weeks.'

The red spider, having heard of this news, gave out a plume of flame as it roared (in its own way).

However when it roared, another bigger roar answered the red spider back, causing it to rip off a part of Jake's fur to cover itself over. The black spider chuckled briefly before it heard the roar once again causing it to burrow underneath a mound of fur that it had made from Jake's fur.

The green Spider meanwhile calmly hiss-squeaked this, 'Eeyep, He's a coming soon; they're going to die soon.'

The third roar soon brought the attention of Finn and Jake away from the mirrors and to what they thought was the source of the roar. "What was that?" Was what Jake asked as his brother gave a survey of the place they were in. "Jake, a better thing to ask is, where are we?"

"You know, I was about to ask you the same thing," Went a new voice that was neither Finn, Jake nor the reflections of their desires.

Finn was the first to see the owner of the new voice and what he saw, surprised him greatly. It was a girl, a human girl to be in fact. Wait, Human? HUMAN! This realization made his eyes widen as he gave the girl a look.

She was a bit of a heavier set than Finn and she wore clothing that wasn't an exact replica of the cloths that Finn wore. For one, she wore a skirt instead of shorts; her white socks went up to her thighs and a bit of her hair stuck out of the front of her white bunny hat.

"Who are you?" Finn asked the girl who gave him a look as if he was crazy. "You haven't heard of me? I'm Fionna, The human girl." Finn soon gave Fionna a look of amazement and shock. A smile broke on his face, "A h-h-human? By Glob, I thought I was the only one!" The human girl gave him a smile and was about to say the same to Finn until the barks of Jake and the raging yowls of a cat were heard.

Finn soon found himself pulling Jake away from a cat with white fur and spots of golden fur which was in turn pulled away from the dog by Fionna. As Jake still bared his teeth at the cat who in turn attempted to swipe at him, Finn chuckled a bit in embarrassment to Fionna which then turned to a glare to Jake.

Through clenched teeth he spoke to Jake, "Jake, what's your problem?" Jake ceased his snarling at the cat to answer Finn's question, "She called me a fat pup; nobody calls me that," He glared at the cat who stuck her tongue out at him while pulling down her left lower eyelid. For that Jake growled out, "Especially. A. CAT!"

Soon the magic dog flew out of the arms of Finn and at the cat who also got out if the arms of the human girl.

"JAKE!" Was all Finn yelled out as he tried to catch Jake again in order to keep Jake out of mischief that he'll cause with the cat.

"CAKE!" Was what Fionna yelled as she tried to get Cake back into her arms away from the trouble that she'll enter against the dog.

As the dog and cat charged at each other with their own respective partners chasing behind them; the spiders on the backs of Finn and Jake have noticed a looming shadow over them.

The white spider who spotted this first made this comment in its language; "Son of a-"

_SSKKKKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH!_

Mr. Cuddles has returned. He definitely wants to finish his playtime with the heroes.

The mechanical dinosaur soon threw itself at them. The robo-spiders meanwhile, with what little weight they had upon their little bodies, managed to move the momentum of Finn and Jake away from where Mr. Cuddles was going to land. Which lead to the dinosaur to crash into Fionna and Cake, shattering them into a million pieces, shards of glass and mirror flying everywhere.

All Finn could do when he was pushed away was see the image of the only human he ever saw disappear under the weight of the mechanical dinosaur of the maniac who trapped them in the maze.

* * *

All Vis did when he saw Mr. Cuddles crash into the mirror and glass wall of his maze was whoop with excitement while pumping both of his arms in the air with half of a quesadilla in one hand and a half drained mug of coffee in the other.

"GO MR. CUDDLES!"

Like a child on Christmas morning, he was excited as he saw his favorite and life-long pet chase after the boy and dog with such vigor that he had seen in the dino before. This made Vis smile out of joy for he knew how sad his pet had been ever since...

The smile dropped from the electric man's face as he soon remembered rather unhappy memories. He soon put his face in his hand as he took a shaking deep breath. "Oh Bonnie, Vis didn't mean to take them. It was just an accident," His lower lip soon quivered at the memory which soon began to hit him tenfold. Every detail of that day came to his senses as fresh as they were that very day. The screams of terror. The smell of burnt sugar. The sight of death. The feeling of anger against him. All hitting him again, again as he repeated over and over to himself, "It was just an accident…it was just an accident…it was…just…an accident,"

"Bonnie…I'm sorry."

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Wh-wh-what?" Vis soon broke out from his tears as he was soon filled with confusion. After seeing what the beeping was indicating; realization overcame him. "They're here now; the wolves of time are here now. But why aren't they appearing next to him?" Vis did some calibration with the technology that the beeping was connected to.

That was until he heard screeches of pain emitting from the monitor. The screeches were awfully familiar as horror became evident upon the crazed electric genius' face. "No! No! No! NO! MR. CUDDLES!"

* * *

Finn and Jake, with the spiders still on their backs, were finally out of the mirror and glass maze section but were soon cornered by the mechanical dinosaur which was licking its lips with its oily, segmented in the thought of the meal to come.

The dinosaur was about to gobble them up like ice cream when suddenly he felt some intense burning building up within his stomach. From the pain of the burning, Mr. Cuddles began to screech out in pain to its master, begging for help as the burning increased by the minutes.

The voice of Vis over the intercom was heard, worry and concern lacing his every words, "Mr. Cuddles, don't worry; let papa fix, he always fixes things up. Just hang on there Mr. Cuddles, papa's going to make it all better, he'll take away the pain."

His words came too late; Mr. Cuddles only gave out a mournful cry as a final good-bye to his life-long master. And with that, Mr. Cuddles was soon disintegrated halfway from the belly down as a bubble of energy formed where he was. The upper half of Mr. Cuddles crashed right in front of Finn and Jake as they saw the whole thing in shocked stillness.

They looked into the glowing red eyes of the mechanical dinosaur while they slowly dimmed to black yet before that happened, Mr. Cuddles just gave them a friendly smile. He did have fun with them after all.

Stillness was thick in the air as a pair of bipedal wolves clad in advance gears of technology stood where the lower half of Mr. Cuddles was at. Their growls of hunger were slowly boiling away the stillness in the air.

The maniac soon broke the stillness as he screamed out in sorrow, "MR. CUDDLES!" Sobs over the intercom soon followed the scream now that his life-long friend was gone.

The wolves gave the sobs no heed as they soon snarled at Finn and Jake gliding their own claws over another of their own, sharpening them. They wanted some meat to eat.

However the sobs soon stopped and were replaced by a new voice of rage and spite as they screamed out, "KILL THEM, KILL THEM BOTH!" A raging scream soon followed as the wolves soon pounced upon the duo.

* * *

All Vis could do was scream out in outrage. His only friend that had been at his side since his exile was now gone. GONE! As thoughts raced through his mind, one question was prominent; who would do such a thing? Who would commit this atrocity? WHO!?

When this thought came into Vis' mind; his rage ceased to exist as he soon took a pondering mask upon his face.

There was no one else here in the control room to pinpoint where the wolves would be teleported but he and Meta-

A look of realization appeared upon the brainiac's face then pure rage returned as he screamed out the name of the killer of his friend, "METALLO!"

* * *

Finn and Jake were using all of their wits to outsmart the wolves without harming them; the wolves themselves were vicious in their assault for they never let up on the duo.

Besides, after weeks of dry nutrient paste, fresh, raw meat sounds like paradise.

With a pounce, each wolf pinned down the adventurous duo; their teeth salivating at the meal to come.

One wolf soon took a chomp at Finn's neck which was only stopped by the metal collar around the boy's neck. With savage determination, the wolf was pulling the collar off of the boy ignoring the pained screams that came from him. With crackle and snap, the collar was yanked off of the boy's neck.

The bipedal wolf was satisfied with its accomplishment and was about to feast upon the boy when suddenly electricity surged through its body, agonizing pain was all that it could feel from it.

The other wolf stopped in its fruitless attempt to remove the collar from the yellow dog it pinned down and chortled at its partner's misfortune. The chortling stopped as its ears soon twitched.

Something was coming, and it was big. With its paws pinning the yellow dog to the floor, the wolf began to sniff the air to see what was coming. The scent was rather metallic yet poultry-like. With wide eyes, the wolf was about to warn its partner about the upcoming danger that they were to be as the shattering of the glass and mirror walls became more evident in the air.

Jake, on the other hand, with the paws no longer crushing his chest looked up to see the wolf running toward its spazzing partner.

Only to give out a pain yelp to its partner as another falling wall of glass and mirror crushed it when it ran. On top of the fallen wall, there stood a giant robot but what made this unusual was the fact that this robot resembled a giant rooster.

All Jake could do was look at the giant with a dumbfounded look. This is one of the trials they've gotten themselves into? No matter, he began to jiggle at the collar since he felt it being a bit loose around his neck no doubt due to the wolf that tried to pull it off. With clink, the collar hit the metallic floor never to be adorned by anyone else again.

Paying no mind to the giant robot chicken and with a smug smile toward the cursed thing, Jake quickly went to Finn's side of whom remained on the floor, groaning weakly from the wolf attack. Least did he knew, the robot was zooming in onto the remaining wolf.

Well there's that and then there's the fact that the robotic-spiders that were on his back were twitching painfully. Inside the indents of their bodies in the floor. Thanks to Jake crushing them. The red spider, if it lived past this point, was going to singe off the hair on that dog's jowls.

With Jake, he began lightly slap Finn's face to his paws to stir him out of his daze. "Come on Finn, let's get moving RIGHT NOW!" Finn immediately broke from his dizziness and after he got up, the first thing he saw was the giant chicken pecking away at the wolf that fighting a losing fight. The first thing he spoke was, "Jake, this isn't the side effect of your Everything Burrito is it?"

"Hey, that's my favorite food you're talking about Finn," The dog gave him a stern look but soon added, "The collar's are off and now we can deliver some hurt to these things!" He soon made giant fists and drove one knuckle into the palm of the other fist, a devious smile upon his face.

Finn soon smiled as well and reached for his adventure sword, only to grasp open air in place of his sword. A frustrated growl escaped him as he had no weapons to fight with.

Then came a cock-a-doodle-doo from the giant robot rooster as it stamp at the now late wolf. However the chicken's beak was soon locked in place as a gear in its jaw joint gummed up.

What Finn saw, gave him an idea.

"Jake, feed me to the chicken." The human told his canine companion as he scooped up the three spiders that survived Jake's weight.

A confused look came upon his face as he questioned, "Finn, are you thinking?"

"Just do it man, I got a plan." Was all he said as he got the three spiders that were in his backpack into his arms. A look that meant a plan was set was on his face.

"Alright Finn, you asked for it," Jake told his friend as he became a buff giant of himself and held the boy in his hand. 'Glob I hope you know what you're thinking Finn.' Jake thought to himself as he charged at the rooster.

The rooster meanwhile was struggling to readjust its beak until a great weight had pinned it to the floor. Instincts kicking wild, the rooster began to flap its wings against the yellow giant, even more so as the giant held its head down and beak wide open. The giant had a fist raised and exclaimed,

"Alright you chicken, open up!"

The fist flew down and the chicken squawked…

* * *

It's been half an hour since the giant chicken had been vanquished, a fact that Vis was happy to hear about, and by now the boy and the dog have left the maze forgetting why they'd come to his domain in the first place.

A fact that was both of gladness and sadness for the electric man; he was all by himself once again and this time, it'll be for good now that Mr. Cuddles was gone. That robotic Dinosaur was the very first thing he invented ever since he woke up on the Land of Ooo and he grew much attached to it.

Loneliness. How Vis hated that feeling. It always felt like the world was dead and that he was next to become a part of the eternal slumber. A slumber that he wanted no part of yet.

"Well Vis, might as well get a calendar and journal started; don't want to fall into madness just yet now do we hm?" His body shook as he got up and went towards the door where he could get started on his mental fight for survival.

When he was about to open the door; it opened on its own accord and on the other side appeared the boy and his dog, the former was covered in slime while the latter was missing some patches of fur.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT THIS SOON, NOT THIS SOON!" Vis screamed and in a panic, fell bottom first to the floor and crawled away from the duo with fear in his eyes, his hands conjuring volts of electricity in an attempt to ward off the madness.

"YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! THEY ALWAYS LEAVE! NEVER STAYING, NEVER STAYING!" Vis blindly shot a volt at the duo. Missing them and striking a floating robot that held a book and pen in its digits as it entered the room from a different door, deactivating it and causing it to release its contents in front of the duo.

Vis hyperventilated since the duo in front of him was just his madness playing a cruel joke on him; they left his home, anyone who passed his tests always leave; always.

What the jokes did was look at the book at their feet and picked it up. As they bent down, Vis saw another head on the boy's back that had twelve glowing, red eyes staring down his soul. He held his breath when the eyes looked at him only to release it when the jokes stood up and read what was inside the book.

"Vis' judgment is coming, Vis' judgment is coming, Vis' Judgment is coming." He repeated over and over to himself as he covered his eyes with his hands, shaking all the while. His madness will decide how cruel, how long his fate will be. He whimpered at the thought of that, of not seeing his friends again, and of not mending his broken bond with Bonnibel.

Whatever they'll find in the book, they'll use it to bring him more pain. That was his first journal ever since his exile from the Candy Kingdom.

Few eternities passed and a hand gently laid itself onto his shoulder, making him jump. What Vis expected was his madness ready to torment him for all eternity. But instead, he saw the boy who had sympathetic eyes and said, "Come on Vis, let's show you the outside world. You could use some fresh air."

This was a surprise to Vis, was this reality or a subtle joke by his madness? The boy showed Vis what was inside his journal and what Vis read made him realize something. He needed to move on from his past mistakes and live on with the life he has.

He looked at the boy and nodded in agreement; he could use some fresh a-

"5_ Minutes 'til self destruct. 300, 299, 298,"_

Vis and the boy looked at Jake who had the twelve spiders on his back smiling sheepishly as a giant red button had been pressed.

The boy and Vis looked at each other for a brief moment as the latter spoke, "Well kiddo, in times like this one; the best thing to do is to-"

He soon rushed towards the door, nearly pushing the yellow dog to the floor yelling back.

"RRUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

To this, Finn and Jake complied at the very mention of it.

* * *

_Well here's the end of a story of The Maniac Brainiac, don't worry you'll hear more of Vis in the future._

_Speaking of which, there are eleven other Splinters out there in Ooo. Any of them you wanna hear about?_

_Let me know through a review and I'll make it happen_

_Also, one more thing; Happy Memorial Day! _


	6. Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Part 5

_Now here is the final part of Meeting the Maniac Brainiac._

_But before we read on with this story, I would like to thank you readers for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It means a lot _

_Let us see if Finn and and Jake will finally escape the lair of Vis and what shall become of him._

* * *

**Chapter 4 Meeting the Maniac Brainiac Finale**

"Fiiiiinn. Come here Finn. I have something to show youuu." The voice of Princess Bubblegum was hypnotic to the boy who continued to follow it with a smiling, blushing face. With Jake on the other hand, he was chuckling goofily alongside his apparition of Lady Rainicorn who gave him a seductive wink and smile.

Behind them, the robotic spiders that did everything they could to stop the duo from entering the maze (But failed miserably) were extremely exhausted, their battered carapaces, the leaks of oil from some of their joints, and their heavy panting would really tell you that.

As the boy and the dog continued forward following the reflections of their desires, the spiders just gave their surroundings of mirror and glass sour and uncertain stares. For a brief moment that was since they shot streams of web at the duo to reel them on to their backs and shoulders as they kept their eyes shut.

After all, if you're going to be lost in a maze and not see your way through it; might as well stay in a group and hitch a ride to sleep in.

After Glob and the Stars knows how long, time seemed to be in a standstill and a long one at that since the spiders grew tired of the flirty remarks of the dog to his apparition and the stuttering words of the boy to his. The red spider soon hiss-squeaked its annoyance and offered a solution to its annoyance which involves the energy from its tail and the bite of its fangs to its fellows.

They reacted variously to the red one's proposition; the blue one gave a disproving look, the white one just rolled its eyes, the black one didn't hear a word as it clung onto the fur of the yellow dog with fear, the brown was simply going through the contents of Finn's backpack, and the green one chuckled in its species' way as it used its claws to make a blanket out of Jake's fur.

It inquired a bit more to its fellow spiders but after seeing that it wasn't going to get support, the red spider huffed in disappointment and clung itself into the fur of Jake the Dog.

* * *

Vis, who was now alone due to the leave of Metallo, was now pacing back and forth from the control console and the window over-looking the vast maze he's built. He knew that his time-traveling wolves would soon replace the fourth trial of the boy and his pooch's trek through his maze but a gnawing feeling of uncertainty filled the electric man.

First of all, there was the matter of the invitation to the reunion; what brand of drinks should he bring? Zapberry? Chilly Cherry? Apple Cider? Scorching Strawberry? Root Beer? Cheesy Cherry is a definite, even if the others should refuse it, more for Vis anyway.

Then there was how Metallo acted toward his leave. What did he do to his experiment that made him so anxious to leave earlier without a game of card wars? He'd never leave without asking for a game even if the candy kingdom goes through another zombie apocalypse, which is something he doesn't want to go through again (Although Vis would like to ask about it some other time)

Vis held his chin in deep thinking with suspicion sprinkled in. All he did was think, and think, and think…

_Grrrrrwl_

"Whoa, all this thinking is making Vis hungry. He should check the fridge if he could make himself some quesadillas!"

* * *

At the maze, the spiders grew wearier and wearier of the love-struck aura from the duo. In fact, the brown shelled spider must've thrown up into the backpack of the human for the third time by now.

The white one called out to the blue spider asking when will the duo that they are riding die out in the maze already. The blue one just gave a series of hiss-squeaks that said, 'Judging from how well fed they are, two weeks.'

The red spider, having heard of this news, gave out a plume of flame as it roared (in its own way).

However when it roared, another bigger roar answered the red spider back, causing it to rip off a part of Jake's fur to cover itself over. The black spider chuckled briefly before it heard the roar once again causing it to burrow underneath a mound of fur that it had made from Jake's fur.

The green Spider meanwhile calmly hiss-squeaked this, 'Eeyep, He's a coming soon; they're going to die soon.'

The third roar soon brought the attention of Finn and Jake away from the mirrors and to what they thought was the source of the roar. "What was that?" Was what Jake asked as his brother gave a survey of the place they were in. "Jake, a better thing to ask is, where are we?"

"You know, I was about to ask you the same thing," Went a new voice that was neither Finn, Jake nor the reflections of their desires.

Finn was the first to see the owner of the new voice and what he saw, surprised him greatly. It was a girl, a human girl to be in fact. Wait, Human? HUMAN! This realization made his eyes widen as he gave the girl a look.

She was a bit of a heavier set than Finn and she wore clothing that wasn't an exact replica of the cloths that Finn wore. For one, she wore a skirt instead of shorts; her white socks went up to her thighs and a bit of her hair stuck out of the front of her white bunny hat.

"Who are you?" Finn asked the girl who gave him a look as if he was crazy. "You haven't heard of me? I'm Fionna, The human girl." Finn soon gave Fionna a look of amazement and shock. A smile broke on his face, "A h-h-human? By Glob, I thought I was the only one!" The human girl gave him a smile and was about to say the same to Finn until the barks of Jake and the raging yowls of a cat were heard.

Finn soon found himself pulling Jake away from a cat with white fur and spots of golden fur which was in turn pulled away from the dog by Fionna. As Jake still bared his teeth at the cat who in turn attempted to swipe at him, Finn chuckled a bit in embarrassment to Fionna which then turned to a glare to Jake.

Through clenched teeth he spoke to Jake, "Jake, what's your problem?" Jake ceased his snarling at the cat to answer Finn's question, "She called me a fat pup; nobody calls me that," He glared at the cat who stuck her tongue out at him while pulling down her left lower eyelid. For that Jake growled out, "Especially. A. CAT!"

Soon the magic dog flew out of the arms of Finn and at the cat who also got out if the arms of the human girl.

"JAKE!" Was all Finn yelled out as he tried to catch Jake again in order to keep Jake out of mischief that he'll cause with the cat.

"CAKE!" Was what Fionna yelled as she tried to get Cake back into her arms away from the trouble that she'll enter against the dog.

As the dog and cat charged at each other with their own respective partners chasing behind them; the spiders on the backs of Finn and Jake have noticed a looming shadow over them.

The white spider who spotted this first made this comment in its language; "Son of a-"

_SSKKKKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH!_

Mr. Cuddles has returned. He definitely wants to finish his playtime with the heroes.

The mechanical dinosaur soon threw itself at them. The robo-spiders meanwhile, with what little weight they had upon their little bodies, managed to move the momentum of Finn and Jake away from where Mr. Cuddles was going to land. Which lead to the dinosaur to crash into Fionna and Cake, shattering them into a million pieces, shards of glass and mirror flying everywhere.

All Finn could do when he was pushed away was see the image of the only human he ever saw disappear under the weight of the mechanical dinosaur of the maniac who trapped them in the maze.

* * *

All Vis did when he saw Mr. Cuddles crash into the mirror and glass wall of his maze was whoop with excitement while pumping both of his arms in the air with half of a quesadilla in one hand and a half drained mug of coffee in the other.

"GO MR. CUDDLES!"

Like a child on Christmas morning, he was excited as he saw his favorite and life-long pet chase after the boy and dog with such vigor that he had seen in the dino before. This made Vis smile out of joy for he knew how sad his pet had been ever since...

The smile dropped from the electric man's face as he soon remembered rather unhappy memories. He soon put his face in his hand as he took a shaking deep breath. "Oh Bonnie, Vis didn't mean to take them. It was just an accident," His lower lip soon quivered at the memory which soon began to hit him tenfold. Every detail of that day came to his senses as fresh as they were that very day. The screams of terror. The smell of burnt sugar. The sight of death. The feeling of anger against him. All hitting him again, again as he repeated over and over to himself, "It was just an accident…it was just an accident…it was…just…an accident,"

"Bonnie…I'm sorry."

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Wh-wh-what?" Vis soon broke out from his tears as he was soon filled with confusion. After seeing what the beeping was indicating; realization overcame him. "They're here now; the wolves of time are here now. But why aren't they appearing next to him?" Vis did some calibration with the technology that the beeping was connected to.

That was until he heard screeches of pain emitting from the monitor. The screeches were awfully familiar as horror became evident upon the crazed electric genius' face. "No! No! No! NO! MR. CUDDLES!"

* * *

Finn and Jake, with the spiders still on their backs, were finally out of the mirror and glass maze section but were soon cornered by the mechanical dinosaur which was licking its lips with its oily, segmented in the thought of the meal to come.

The dinosaur was about to gobble them up like ice cream when suddenly he felt some intense burning building up within his stomach. From the pain of the burning, Mr. Cuddles began to screech out in pain to its master, begging for help as the burning increased by the minutes.

The voice of Vis over the intercom was heard, worry and concern lacing his every words, "Mr. Cuddles, don't worry; let papa fix, he always fixes things up. Just hang on there Mr. Cuddles, papa's going to make it all better, he'll take away the pain."

His words came too late; Mr. Cuddles only gave out a mournful cry as a final good-bye to his life-long master. And with that, Mr. Cuddles was soon disintegrated halfway from the belly down as a bubble of energy formed where he was. The upper half of Mr. Cuddles crashed right in front of Finn and Jake as they saw the whole thing in shocked stillness.

They looked into the glowing red eyes of the mechanical dinosaur while they slowly dimmed to black yet before that happened, Mr. Cuddles just gave them a friendly smile. He did have fun with them after all.

Stillness was thick in the air as a pair of bipedal wolves clad in advance gears of technology stood where the lower half of Mr. Cuddles was at. Their growls of hunger were slowly boiling away the stillness in the air.

The maniac soon broke the stillness as he screamed out in sorrow, "MR. CUDDLES!" Sobs over the intercom soon followed the scream now that his life-long friend was gone.

The wolves gave the sobs no heed as they soon snarled at Finn and Jake gliding their own claws over another of their own, sharpening them. They wanted some meat to eat.

However the sobs soon stopped and were replaced by a new voice of rage and spite as they screamed out, "KILL THEM, KILL THEM BOTH!" A raging scream soon followed as the wolves soon pounced upon the duo.

* * *

All Vis could do was scream out in outrage. His only friend that had been at his side since his exile was now gone. GONE! As thoughts raced through his mind, one question was prominent; who would do such a thing? Who would commit this atrocity? WHO!?

When this thought came into Vis' mind; his rage ceased to exist as he soon took a pondering mask upon his face.

There was no one else here in the control room to pinpoint where the wolves would be teleported but he and Meta-

A look of realization appeared upon the brainiac's face then pure rage returned as he screamed out the name of the killer of his friend, "METALLO!"

* * *

Finn and Jake were using all of their wits to outsmart the wolves without harming them; the wolves themselves were vicious in their assault for they never let up on the duo.

Besides, after weeks of dry nutrient paste, fresh, raw meat sounds like paradise.

With a pounce, each wolf pinned down the adventurous duo; their teeth salivating at the meal to come.

One wolf soon took a chomp at Finn's neck which was only stopped by the metal collar around the boy's neck. With savage determination, the wolf was pulling the collar off of the boy ignoring the pained screams that came from him. With crackle and snap, the collar was yanked off of the boy's neck.

The bipedal wolf was satisfied with its accomplishment and was about to feast upon the boy when suddenly electricity surged through its body, agonizing pain was all that it could feel from it.

The other wolf stopped in its fruitless attempt to remove the collar from the yellow dog it pinned down and chortled at its partner's misfortune. The chortling stopped as its ears soon twitched.

Something was coming, and it was big. With its paws pinning the yellow dog to the floor, the wolf began to sniff the air to see what was coming. The scent was rather metallic yet poultry-like. With wide eyes, the wolf was about to warn its partner about the upcoming danger that they were to be as the shattering of the glass and mirror walls became more evident in the air.

Jake, on the other hand, with the paws no longer crushing his chest looked up to see the wolf running toward its spazzing partner.

Only to give out a pain yelp to its partner as another falling wall of glass and mirror crushed it when it ran. On top of the fallen wall, there stood a giant robot but what made this unusual was the fact that this robot resembled a giant rooster.

All Jake could do was look at the giant with a dumbfounded look. This is one of the trials they've gotten themselves into? No matter, he began to jiggle at the collar since he felt it being a bit loose around his neck no doubt due to the wolf that tried to pull it off. With clink, the collar hit the metallic floor never to be adorned by anyone else again.

Paying no mind to the giant robot chicken and with a smug smile toward the cursed thing, Jake quickly went to Finn's side of whom remained on the floor, groaning weakly from the wolf attack. Least did he knew, the robot was zooming in onto the remaining wolf.

Well there's that and then there's the fact that the robotic-spiders that were on his back were twitching painfully. Inside the indents of their bodies in the floor. Thanks to Jake crushing them. The red spider, if it lived past this point, was going to singe off the hair on that dog's jowls.

With Jake, he began lightly slap Finn's face to his paws to stir him out of his daze. "Come on Finn, let's get moving RIGHT NOW!" Finn immediately broke from his dizziness and after he got up, the first thing he saw was the giant chicken pecking away at the wolf that fighting a losing fight. The first thing he spoke was, "Jake, this isn't the side effect of your Everything Burrito is it?"

"Hey, that's my favorite food you're talking about Finn," The dog gave him a stern look but soon added, "The collar's are off and now we can deliver some hurt to these things!" He soon made giant fists and drove one knuckle into the palm of the other fist, a devious smile upon his face.

Finn soon smiled as well and reached for his adventure sword, only to grasp open air in place of his sword. A frustrated growl escaped him as he had no weapons to fight with.

Then came a cock-a-doodle-doo from the giant robot rooster as it stamp at the now late wolf. However the chicken's beak was soon locked in place as a gear in its jaw joint gummed up.

What Finn saw, gave him an idea.

"Jake, feed me to the chicken." The human told his canine companion as he scooped up the three spiders that survived Jake's weight.

A confused look came upon his face as he questioned, "Finn, are you thinking?"

"Just do it man, I got a plan." Was all he said as he got the three spiders that were in his backpack into his arms. A look that meant a plan was set was on his face.

"Alright Finn, you asked for it," Jake told his friend as he became a buff giant of himself and held the boy in his hand. 'Glob I hope you know what you're thinking Finn.' Jake thought to himself as he charged at the rooster.

The rooster meanwhile was struggling to readjust its beak until a great weight had pinned it to the floor. Instincts kicking wild, the rooster began to flap its wings against the yellow giant, even more so as the giant held its head down and beak wide open. The giant had a fist raised and exclaimed,

"Alright you chicken, open up!"

The fist flew down and the chicken squawked…

* * *

It's been half an hour since the giant chicken had been vanquished, a fact that Vis was happy to hear about, and by now the boy and the dog have left the maze forgetting why they'd come to his domain in the first place.

A fact that was both of gladness and sadness for the electric man; he was all by himself once again and this time, it'll be for good now that Mr. Cuddles was gone. That robotic Dinosaur was the very first thing he invented ever since he woke up on the Land of Ooo and he grew much attached to it.

Loneliness. How Vis hated that feeling. It always felt like the world was dead and that he was next to become a part of the eternal slumber. A slumber that he wanted no part of yet.

"Well Vis, might as well get a calendar and journal started; don't want to fall into madness just yet now do we hm?" His body shook as he got up and went towards the door where he could get started on his mental fight for survival.

When he was about to open the door; it opened on its own accord and on the other side appeared the boy and his dog, the former was covered in slime while the latter was missing some patches of fur.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT THIS SOON, NOT THIS SOON!" Vis screamed and in a panic, fell bottom first to the floor and crawled away from the duo with fear in his eyes, his hands conjuring volts of electricity in an attempt to ward off the madness.

"YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! THEY ALWAYS LEAVE! NEVER STAYING, NEVER STAYING!" Vis blindly shot a volt at the duo. Missing them and striking a floating robot that held a book and pen in its digits as it entered the room from a different door, deactivating it and causing it to release its contents in front of the duo.

Vis hyperventilated since the duo in front of him was just his madness playing a cruel joke on him; they left his home, anyone who passed his tests always leave; always.

What the jokes did was look at the book at their feet and picked it up. As they bent down, Vis saw another head on the boy's back that had twelve glowing, red eyes staring down his soul. He held his breath when the eyes looked at him only to release it when the jokes stood up and read what was inside the book.

"Vis' judgment is coming, Vis' judgment is coming, Vis' Judgment is coming." He repeated over and over to himself as he covered his eyes with his hands, shaking all the while. His madness will decide how cruel, how long his fate will be. He whimpered at the thought of that, of not seeing his friends again, and of not mending his broken bond with Bonnibel.

Whatever they'll find in the book, they'll use it to bring him more pain. That was his first journal ever since his exile from the Candy Kingdom.

Few eternities passed and a hand gently laid itself onto his shoulder, making him jump. What Vis expected was his madness ready to torment him for all eternity. But instead, he saw the boy who had sympathetic eyes and said, "Come on Vis, let's show you the outside world. You could use some fresh air."

This was a surprise to Vis, was this reality or a subtle joke by his madness? The boy showed Vis what was inside his journal and what Vis read made him realize something. He needed to move on from his past mistakes and live on with the life he has.

He looked at the boy and nodded in agreement; he could use some fresh a-

"5_ Minutes 'til self destruct. 300, 299, 298,"_

Vis and the boy looked at Jake who had the twelve spiders on his back smiling sheepishly as a giant red button had been pressed.

The boy and Vis looked at each other for a brief moment as the latter spoke, "Well kiddo, in times like this one; the best thing to do is to-"

He soon rushed towards the door, nearly pushing the yellow dog to the floor yelling back.

"RRUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

To this, Finn and Jake complied at the very mention of it, blowing up did not sound good for their reputation as heroes.

* * *

_Well here's the end of a story of The Maniac Brainiac, don't worry you'll hear more of Vis in the future._

_Speaking of which, there are eleven other Splinters out there in Ooo. Any of them you wanna hear about?_

_Let me know through a review_

_Also, one more thing; Happy Memorial Day! _


End file.
